


Wild and Beautiful

by katzaren



Series: Love Notes [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Josie's POV, Kissing, Tumblr Prompt, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzaren/pseuds/katzaren
Summary: Hope and Josie lead the rescue squad to retrieve a newly transitioned werewolf and bring them back to the Mikaelson Boarding School.OR A year into Lizzie's second alternate universe in 1x10, where Hope and Josie are the power couple of the Mikaelson School.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Love Notes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625962
Comments: 9
Kudos: 138





	Wild and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: something placed in the second au of the lizzie's saltzman ep. I always wanted to see hosie being the power couple of the mikaelson boarding school.
> 
> This takes place during the second AU of 1x10 at the Mikaelson Boarding School.

The distress call came late in the night. Josie blinked up at Hope, sleepily listening while Hope explained the situation as she paced in their dorm room. A newly transitioned werewolf was running through the woods, terrified. Apparently, they had started transforming in the middle of a basketball game at Mystic Falls High and ran out of the gym. Josie’s father had already sent Kaleb and MG to compel the students and teachers to forget what they saw.

Hope raised an eyebrow. “Looks like we’ve got a werewolf to rescue. You game?”

“You know it.” Josie loved when she got to go on missions with her girlfriend. They were the most powerful couple at the Mikaelson School, a better match than Josie and Connor had ever been.

As they walked to the car in the parking garage, Josie wondered if she knew the werewolf. She and her sister Lizzie used to go to Mystic Falls High. Josie had been the queen of the school while her sister faded into the background, barely getting through each day. She had a lot of mental health issues, in addition to struggling to control her magic.

After Lizzie had siphoned magic from a watch she was supposed to give to Josie so she could have an exciting night with Connor, Lizzie had lost control and used magic in front of the whole school. Hope and her friends from the Mikaelson School had arrived to save the day. They’d offered her father a position as headmaster of the Mystic Falls branch of their school while Hope’s dad went to run the European branch.

Thankfully the Mikaelson School had plenty of therapists on staff who were helping Lizzie learn control and coping methods. She was finally getting the help she needed, and Josie didn’t have to be constantly worried about her anymore. She could finally focus on her own life.

As much as Josie loved learning magic, her favorite thing about the Mikaelson School was her new girlfriend. The moment she saw Hope, she’d been so attracted to her. Hope flirted with her as soon as they got to the school, casually touching her whenever possible. It didn’t take long for them to become an item. (Besides, Connor and Dana started dating like a day after Josie left. She needed to move on too.)

Pedro and Jed were waiting for them by the car, dressed in their black rescue mission clothes. Josie had her black leather jumpsuit on too with her Mikaelson logo belt around her waist. She hadn’t had time to do her makeup like Hope, who looked like an absolute goddess, but she still thought she looked good.

Hope opened the passenger door for Josie. She’d called shotgun times infinity the first time she ever rode with Hope, so she always got to sit there. Josie buckled her seatbelt while Pedro and Jed swung into the seats behind them.

“Let’s find this werewolf, shall we?” Hope shot her a grin.

Josie smiled, blushing. “Lead the way.”

Hope turned the car on and pulled out of the parking spot. They passed dozens of sleek cars, all belonging to Klaus Mikaelson. He lent them out on occasion, and Josie had been lucky to drive one of the mustangs a few times. Perks of being the founder’s girlfriend.

They sped along the road until they got close to the woods near Mystic Falls High. Hope parked the car, and they walked outside into the chilly night air. She trilled the signal whistle, and a moment later MG and Kaleb appeared in front of them at vamp speed.

“We’ve tracked the werewolf to the north woods. We can corner the creature, but the poor thing is scared out of its mind.”

Hope nodded. “Josie, you’re with me. Jed, MG, Kaleb, establish a perimeter around where the werewolf will be, just in case it tries to escape. Pedro, watch the car and be on standby in case we need the chopper.”

“Roger,” Pedro said, saluting her. The others had rushed off the moment she gave the orders.

Josie followed Hope through the woods. It was dark even with the full moon. Animals skittered through the dry autumn leaves blanketing the forest floor, and owls hooted in the distance. Josie kept close to Hope. If she needed to use magic, she wanted to be close enough to siphon some from her. Not to mention she just liked being close to her.

A twig snapped, and they whirled around. Glowing eyes peeked out of the darkness. Hope made a step towards the werewolf, but it retreated into the shadows, skittish.

“Can you distract it?” Hope whispered, pulling a tranquil dart from her backpack and loading it onto her crossbow.

Josie nodded. She siphoned a little magic from Hope in case she needed to use it to defend herself. Carefully, she took steps in a half circle, getting closer and closer to the wolf. “It’s okay,” she said in a soothing voice. She held out her hand towards the creature, taking another step forward, and then she knelt down before it and smiled.

“There’s a good wolf,” she said, petting its head with gentle strokes.

A whiz sounded and the dart buried inside into the wolf’s hide. It fell to its side, properly knocked out. Now they just had to get it to the Mikaelson School so they could interrogate it and find out what triggered the curse. The student had to have killed someone, but they had to determine whether it was an accident or not.

They had two separate programs for each situation. No wolf, vampire, or witch was ever left behind, no matter what they’d done in their past. After all the bloodshed Klaus had unleashed upon the world, he was determined that everyone deserved as many chances as they needed.

“Great job, Josie.” Hope patted her on the shoulder.

Josie looked down at the werewolf. It looked so peaceful in its drug-induced sleep. She hoped it wasn’t someone she knew. A couple of her old classmates had been turned into vampires, and it was always awkward to see them around campus. It reminded her of the horrible life she’d had before. Queen at a school where she had to hide her real talents.

But here at the Mikaelson School, her talents could shine. Her natural caregiver instincts were good for soothing angry werewolves and even bloodthirsty vampires, with a combination of magic and gentle words. Hope had worked with her to hone these talents, and she was so thrilled to be a real, useful part of the team now.

—

Early in the morning Josie and Hope went to the werewolf transition space. It was a large white room with self-repairing walls. One of the school’s therapists, Emma Tig, was already there. She’d given the newly transitioned werewolf clothes to wear and some breakfast to eat.

Josie was relieved to see she didn’t recognize the girl, though she looked like she was about Hope’s age, a couple years older than Josie. She was sitting at the table that folded out from the wall and drinking a cup of hot tea. A plate of mostly eaten eggs and bacon was pushed to the edge of the table.

A throat cleared behind them. Josie turned to see Hope’s father walking in through the door. Josie didn’t realize he was visiting the school today. He was the founder, but he spent most of his time at the European branch these days.

Klaus Mikaelson walked over to the table, a clipboard in his hand. “Maya, was it?” he asked, reaching over to shake the girl’s hand. He took the seat across from her, and Hope and Josie sat at the two seats on the end of the table.

“Why am I here?” Maya asked. “Did I, did I do something bad?”

“No, not at all,” Klaus said, giving her a grin. “At least not by my standards of bad. You can’t help your nature. It is your birthright.”

He explained to her about the Mikaelson School, their mission, and that they would allow Maya to attend the school.

“So the rumors are true? This is a school of freaks.” Maya stood up, looking ready to storm out of there. Her curly brown hair was frizzy, and her brown eyes were alight with anger, but Josie could tell that deep down she was just scared.

“You killed someone, didn’t you?” Klaus’s voice rumbled.

Maya turned around, eyes wide. “That was… I have rights. Don’t expect me to say anything until I have a lawyer here.” She crossed her arms. “My mom’s a cop. I know how the system works.”

“You won’t need a lawyer. We are not here to persecute or judge you. We are here to give you a chance at redemption. Murder activates your werewolf abilities.”

Maya shot him a fierce glare. “I didn’t murder anyone. It was an accident. She came out of nowhere, and, and it wasn’t my fault.” She huddled into her herself, looking so broken.

“It doesn’t matter whose fault it was. The curse only cares that someone died by your hand. Now that your powers are active, you will need to learn to control your powers, and to control that anger I’m sure has been with you all your life and only gotten worse since your first kill.”

Maya bit her lip. “How would you know anything about that?”

Klaus smiled at her. “I’m a werewolf myself. Well, a hybrid, but I understand exactly what you’re going through, Maya. Allow us to help you.”

She glanced over at Hope and Josie. “What about you? Are you werewolves too?”

“No,” Josie said. “I’m a witch.”

“Me too,” Hope said. She never really talked about her tribrid status with the new kids.

“Has being at this school helped you?” Maya asked.

“Most definitely,” Hope said. “By leaps and bounds. Without this school, I would be so lost in the world, you have no idea. It’ll be good for you too, I promise.”

Maya turned to Josie. “What about you?”

“This school has been amazing. It’s a safe space. I can work on my magic, fighting skills, and have a normal social life. Seriously, the Mikaelson Boarding School is the best. And it’s done so much to help my sister. She was having magical episodes, and we almost got exposed as witches. Well, everyone did find out, but Hope arrived and she had the vamps compel everyone to forget.”

“Compel?”

“Compulsion. It only works on humans, though.”

Maya nodded. “So if I agree to stay here, I’ll just transfer schools and move onto campus? I’ll learn how to control this anger and this werewolf thing?”

“Exactly,” Josie said, smiling.

“And if I don’t want to go here?”

“Well, you’d need to get someone to lock you up every full moon if you don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“Every full moon.” Maya took several shallow breaths. She looked like she was going to pass out. Josie hurried over to steady her.

“It’s okay,” she assured her. “You’ll be okay. It will just take some to get used to it. We will be here for you every step of the way.”

Maya nodded. “Okay, so I think I’ll give it a trial run. I can finish out the school year here, and if I don’t like it, I’ll go back to my old school.”

“Excellent idea. Welcome to the Mikaelson School, Maya,” Klaus said. “Let’s get your paperwork sorted, shall we?”

—

After Maya was officially enrolled and settled in her new dorm room, Josie and Hope gave her the tour of the school. Hope explained the history of the school since she was the expert on the subject. Josie explained the social aspects. In her twelve months there, she’d gotten a good grasp on how everything worked.

“You do not want to mess with the vampires,” Josie warned.

Kaleb and MG waved at them, grinning from ear to ear, and Josie waved back.

Maya raised an eyebrow. “Oh, yeah, they look real dangerous.”

“Oh, no, I mean, MG and Kaleb are great, but werewolves and vampires are natural born enemies. A werewolf bite kills a vampire, so they kind of stick to their own groups. Since Hope and I are witches, it’s easier for us to mingle with both groups.”

Maya nodded like she understood. “You’re making me wish I was a witch too.”

Josie chuckled. “It’s not all it’s cracked up to be. There’s a dark side to that kind of power. Like black magic. It can literally make you sick, and I have a twin sister, so if one of us does black magic, it always affects the other one.”

“Her sister rarely does black magic though,” Hope was quick to add. “Only when someone bullies her really bad, like Alyssa Chang. She’s one of the witches with her own little clique. You do not want to mess with her.”

“Oh, there she is.” Josie nodded to her. Alyssa caught her eye, and Josie twirled her hair, giving her a polite smile. Alyssa flipped her off.

“She’s cute, but I can see what you mean,” Maya said with a nervous chuckle.

They walked outside to the courtyard. Students stood around talking or sat on the stone benches doing homework or reading books.

“Who’s that?” Maya asked, twirling her hair. She bit her lip, clearly checking someone out.

Josie looked to where she was staring, but there wasn’t anybody there. At least nobody good looking. “Who?”

“Blond hair. Sitting on the bench.”

“Oh, you mean Lizzie?” Josie made a face, unable to stop herself. “That’s my sister. The one that had the magical breakdown. I mean, she’s doing better now, but things are still a little tough, you know?”

Maya smiled. “I’m going to go introduce myself.”

“Wait, what?”

Maya flounced off before Josie could say another word. She watched as Maya sat down next to Lizzie and put a hand on her shoulder. They seemed to be vibing, and Lizzie was blushing pretty fiercely.

“No accounting for taste,” Josie said.

Hope laughed. “Hey, Lizzie’s got a little something something.”

“I mean she’s pretty, yeah, but she doesn’t try very hard. Come on, have you ever seen her wear makeup? And her hair is just always so limp and frizzy. If she spent even ten minutes on it each morning, she’d look so much better.”

Hope put her hands on her hips, giving Josie a look. “Aren’t you being a little harsh? Just because you and me have this compulsive need to look good all the time doesn’t mean everyone else does. I actually think it sounds nice not to care so much. People get to know you for your personality, instead of how perfect you seem.”

Josie nodded. Her girlfriend had a point. “Well, it is about time Lizzie started dating, and Maya is super cute. I would’ve said she was way out of her league, but apparently not.”

Hope grabbed Josie’s hand and kissed her knuckles. “Looks like the tour has been cut short. I’m sure Lizzie will take good care of her. You know what that means?”

Josie liked where this was going. “We have some free time.”

They hurried back into the school and down the hallway. It was easy enough to find an empty classroom and unlock the door with magic. Josie sat on the edge of the teacher’s desk and wrapped her legs around Hope’s waist, pulling her closer to her.

Hope wrapped her arms around her neck, her face alight with a smile, desire in her pretty blue eyes. Her eyes fluttered shut as she kissed Josie, and Josie caught a glimpse of her shimmery gold eyeshadow before her eyes slid shut as well. She ran her fingers through Hope’s sleek auburn hair as she tasted her cherry lip gloss.

“You taste like heaven,” she murmured.

Hope giggled and trailed kisses down Josie’s neck. She unbuttoned Josie’s pink shirt and pushed the sleeves back. Her hands traced down Josie’s chest over her bra and down her stomach, lingering in the space just above her waistline. It was a sensitive area for Josie, and each touch from Hope sent ripples of pleasure through her.

Hope pulled Josie forward a little until she was about to fall off the desk, and then Hope’s leg came up, rubbing in between Josie’s thighs, and she about melted on the spot.

Josie reached for Hope hungrily, pulling her neck close to her lips. She ran her teeth along Hope’s smooth skin, teasing her just a little, before giving her a bite. She sucked at the skin, determined to leave a mark. Her heart raced at the sound of Hope’s moan.

Oh, God. Josie wished they’d just gone back to their dorm room. There was so much more they could be doing. But they had a limited amount of time, and Josie didn’t really want to get caught having sex in a classroom.

She pushed Hope away slowly. “That’s enough for now. We’re supposed to speak at the assembly.”

Hope laughed, wrapping her arms around Josie’s neck. “That’s right. Hopefully we’ll find more people interested in joining our rescue mission squad.”

“I’m sure we’ll have people lining up,” Josie said, smiling. “Everyone wants to fight alongside Hope Mikaelson.”

Hope kissed her cheek. A blush spread across Josie’s face. As much as she liked Hope being rough with her, there was something to be said for her gentle touches.

“They want to fight alongside you too. You are the second most talented witch here,” Hope said with a dazzling smile.

“Second?” Josie lifted an eyebrow. “I don’t know about that. I’ve done some pretty big magic over the last year.”

“How about a compromise? Together, we are the strongest witches here.”

Josie chuckled. “Now that sounds about right.”

They shared one last kiss, and then they walked hand in hand to the school assembly hall. Josie couldn’t help but feel like this was how her life was meant to be. Fate had brought Hope to her, and now she was determined to keep their relationship going strong.


End file.
